The Lost Oocca
by Lekki
Summary: Haven't you wondered why Ooccoo showed up in Twilight Princess? How did she get to where Link was-and why? Sure, she was usful, but what was her story? Here is my interpretation.
1. Falling

The Lost Oocca

"Junior! Please don't fly so close to the edge! You know what happens if you fly too far! You will fall off and be lost in the land of the humans!"

"Aw mamma, that's just a story that you oldies tell us so we can't have any fun!"

"Junior! You are scaring your mamma! Come back this moment!"

"But this is so fun mamma!"

"Junior, please! I will have to come get you!"

"Ooh ha ha! Tag! Can't catch me!"

"Junior, I-"

Ooccoo flew to the edge of City in the Sky to catch her errant son. He had done this before, and had been lucky. But his mamma knew what could happen, what had happened, to those who tested the limits. She reached her son, and grabbed hold of him. Junior squirmed, trying to get free, but his mother held firm. But, unexpectedly, a gust of wind blew mightily forth, and knocked the ooccas back, far from their destination. Ooccoo scrambled to get to the ledge, but too late. She had been blown too far to fly back from, not with her fragile wings. And Junior definitely couldn't make it. Ooccoo noticed, distantly, that she was falling, as if she were a raindrop, raining onto the land below. But where was Junior-was he falling too, or had he somehow miraculously gotten back to the walkway? Ooccoo was wondering if maybe she should go to sleep. This rushing air was so calming. After all, who wanted to stay alert for what was to come? Death…or at the very best, imprisonment in the land of humans. But, no. Ooccoo knew that would never do. She must stay awake. Especially since the ground was rushing up at her so quickly now…was that ground? It was so blue, like the sky. Was Ooccoo having another silly dream? Probably. Ooccoo hoped so because…ow...

The winged creature was lost. This place was strange, with all this land and water, with the clouds high above, instead of where they should be. Ooccoo could not recall how she got here, but she knew this was not her home. Home was in the clouds. Stone and vine…not this water, and, what was it, grass? She was remembering now, a little. She had fallen off her home when her son had flown too far, and she had tried to get him back...but then the wind had blown with the might of a dragon and they had both fallen from their native land.

Ooccoo wondered where her son was. She had survived, by falling into this lake, but had Junior? She searched her mind for where she could be; glad now that she had chosen to be a scholar. Junior had been playing near the big cannon that flung creatures from City in the Sky down to…Lake Hilay? Lake Hial? Lake Hylia, that was the name. That must be where Ooccoo was now. But Junior…Ooccoo had to search for him, to find out the truth. And if he had died, to grieve him. Ooccoo had things to do.

* * *

_Well, there it is: the first chapter. Let me know what you think!_


	2. Fat Man Fyre

_Thanks much to epona64 for all the help on this chapter! Couldn't have done it without your advice! And to the rest of you-read and reveiw_ _please! _

* * *

**Fat Man Fyre**

The man's clothes gave him the appearance of an entertainer of sorts. Though, in Ooccoo' s opinion, the fat man did not seem to be at all amusing. He had an air of lonlieness about him, as if he spent his life without a single compainion. Alone on the lake. He seemed to be the only living being around that Ooccoo could ask for help. Besides, he could probably use a little companionship.

* * *

Ooccoo clicked up the wooden bridge. She was amused at that human. Fyre, he had called himself, but Ooccoo thought of him as Fat Man Fyre. Strange though he was, he had been very helpful. She now had a map of the kingdom where she had landed, Hyrule, and had told her what he knew. When Fyre had been standing outside, waiting for customers. He had seen two little bird things come plummeting down from the sky. One had been Ooccoo, whom he had seen land in the middle of the vast lake. The other one, who Ooccoo knew must be Junior, had been blown away in quite aother direction. "Off that way." Fyre had said, pointing vaguely to the southeastern part of the lake.

As Ooccoo examined the area Fat Man Fyre had indicated, she grew even more anxious then she had been already. It was more land then water, and if Junior had fallen on hard earth…

Trudging now, the oocca examined the waters closely. She didn't want to look at the land…that would be like admitting that Junior was…that he was…Ooccoo shook her head. She mustn't think like that. No. Junior was alive and fine. He was Fine. Fine.

With those conflicting thoughts swirling through her mind, the birdlike creature paced up the small bridge that connected a diminutive bit of land to the mainland. Reaching the top, Oocco looked around, with little hope. No Junior. Ooccoo sighed. She doubted that he had made it. He had probably fallen on a ledge, or drowned, or been eaten. He was dead. Searching was pointless. Glancing over to one side, she saw a small pool, with grass growing in it, tucked in between the ground and the wall. Ooccoo decided that maybe she could have a comforting float in a small pool, like she did back home. It always helped her calm down there. And the grass looked so soothing, waving in the wind. Hopping over to the water, Ooccoo closed her eyes.

"Mama?"

Ooccoo's eyes flew open and she fluttered her wings. She must have fallen asleep in the pool, and was dreaming. Yes, that was it. Her son was dead. She had accepted that. He was gone.

"Mama a fuzzy thing helped me."

Ooccoo decided that she needed to wake up. Her subconscious was torturing her…or comforting her…but either way it wasn't the truth. She refused to turn towards the voice. That would make her hurt. She didn't want to feel…like that. Instead, she flew straight at the wall in front of her. That should rouse her from her dream. Pretty little stars floating round…oooh. Ooccoo hardly dared believe it! She was not dreaming…that hurt far too much.

"Junior?"

"Mama! I hurt, Mamma. But only a liiiitle bit! Fuzzy."

"Junior. You are…not dead?"

"Silly mama. I'm not dead. But I hurt. I fell on something hard……but a warm sparkly fuzzy helped me. It flew around and around me. Ooh it tingled Mama! And now I only hurt a little."

A fairy…Ooccoo had heard of fairies. But she never thought they were real. She thought they were just nice stories to calm the little ones at bedtime

"Mama. Why did you run into the wall?"

"I was dreaming. Or I thought I was."

"Mama! You're sill-lllly!"

"Yes I'm silly! But ohh, Junior, are you alight? Thank goodness that fairy was there."

"I think the fairy was stuck in the box. It busted out when I crashed. Boom!"

Junior chuckled. He thought this was such fun. Fairies and lakes and Mama crashing into walls. He didn't see why Mama was making such a big deal out of it all. He was going to have the best story ever to tell to his friends. They were gonna be soo jealous. Maybe they'd fall off the City too! And they could all watch their mamas' crash into walls!

"Junior! Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine Mama. You can stop asking me now. Silly."

"Sorry son. But for a little bit, I thought you were…"

"What?"

"Never mind, Junior. You are innocent still"

"What's innocent mama?"

"Well, it means you don't have to worry about things."

"Oh. Why would I worry? And can we go home now? I want to see my friends"

"No son. We are stuck here. Probably for good. Unless…"

"What Mama? Do you know how to get home? Let's go!"

"The Rod of the Heavens."

"Is that another sky city?"

"No….its something else."

Oocco mused. She had studied the scrolls of the ancient Oocca travelers who stayed in the land of the humans. They had used the Rod Of the Heavens to travel home. What were the exact words now? Ooccoo knew she must remember if she was ever to get back to the City of the Sky. Ooccoo had things to remember.

* * *

_Well, there it is! Hope you liked it..and if you didn't, then why didja read it, eh? Go play with your calligraphy pens or something. Or perhaps, just perhaps you could reveiw and tell me what you didn't like then?_


End file.
